The Phoenix Alliance
by TheStoryUnicorns11
Summary: Aphmau's journey goes on creating the Phoenix Alliance's capital, while her bond with her friends grows. Also, if Garroth escapes the Irene dimension, Aphmau will have to choose...
1. A New Beginning

**Me and my friend decided to write an Aphmau fanfiction! Hopefully, we will be writing more! This story is going to be based on Aphmau building the Phoenix Alliance. Also, we will focus on our main two ships, Larmau/Garmau! Enjoy! We do not own Minecraft diaries, or Aphmau's gaming channel.**

It took several months to find the perfect place for the capital of the Phoenix Alliance. Aphmau, who was smiling, for she knew her adventure had just begun. "This is the PERFECT place for the capital!" Aphmau said excitedly. She looked around the field, searching for any signs of a village, but there was no luck. Aphmau stopped searching and started to build a shelter for her and her friends to temporarily stay in. They didn't have much, but it was just enough. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "Hey. Need any help?"

Aphmau spinned round and saw Laurance, standing right behind her. "u-um...Yes! That would actually be great!" Aphmau said, handing Laurance some materials. They started building the make-shift shelter, taking small breaks as they go. Finally, they finish building. "this looks awesome!" Laurance exclaims, smiling widely. "Well, we did do it together!". Aphmau looked at Laurance very seriously. "Laurance, I want to talk to everyone about...Garroth. I think I know how to release Garroth from the Irene Dimension ..." Laurance replied:"Yes. I'll inform everyone straight away.". Then, Laurance left. Aphmau was alone. She knew she had to find a way to help Garroth escape, whether she had to sacrifice her own life, or not...

After a couple of minutes, everybody was in the shelter, hiding from the pouring rain. "so..." Katelyn says, her twinkling eyes fixed on Aphmau. "I have to use my powers. In order to go back to the Irene dimension, I, or someone, has to have immortality so they can open the barrier. I don't know how to gain immortality, but I'll haVe to study". Aphmau looked at Laurance, who was loosing eye contact with Aphmau, and then sighed. "we'll talk tomorrow. Everyone, get some sleep. Levin gave me enough sleeping bags for everyone, so we can sleep peacefully.". Aphmau handed out a sleeping bag for everyone, including herself. Aphmau had a vibrant purple bag with light purple stripes carefully stitched on.

Aphmau blew the candle out and snuggled up in her sleeping bag, slowly falling asleep. Aphmau was having a dream. She could see a small figure, in the distance. _Who could it be?_ Aphmau thought. then, she saw more figures, joining the first. Suddenly, it hit her. It was the Divine Warriors. Aphmau could hear the Divine warriors, talking softly to each other, and then heard someone say that there was a way to get someone out of the Irene Dimension, WITHOUT immortality...

 **Thanks for reading our first chapter and we appreciate any reviews. Hopefully,** **we will write again and continue Aphmau's journey!**


	2. The Relics

**Me and my friend decided to write an Aphmau fanfiction! Hopefully, we will be writing more! This story is going to be based on Aphmau re-building the Phoenix Alliance. Also, we will focus on our main two ships, Larmau/Garmau! Enjoy! We do not own Minecraft diaries, or Aphmau's gaming channel.**

Aphmau listened very carefully. _This could change...Everything,_ Aphmau thought. "At least a _descendant_ of Irene could actually be successful in this process" said someone, muttering something else Aphmau could not hear. "They would just have to collect our relics!" muttered another figure, whose voice was deep and stern. _So THATS how I should release Garroth!_ Aphmau thought, a slight smile spread across her face. "AND, the relics would always stay near the right descendant, when the time comes, they will find it". Suddenly, Aphmau could hear a voice, calling her to wake up. It sounded like Katelyn. "WAKE UP!" shouted Katelyn, she looked slightly worried about her friend.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" shouted Aphmau, slightly shocked as Katelyn had shouted so loudly. "and guess what, I found a way to help Garroth escape, without using immortality!". Katelyn gasped and asked Aphmau to tell her EVERYTHING...

So Aphmau did tell Katelyn everything that occured in the dream, and Katelyn didn't seem suprised. "Aphmau, what if they're talking about YOU! You said there were only 5 figures around you. You probably were invisible! One of the divine warriors was missing! What if YOU'RE Irene?!". Aphmau denied. "Katelyn, how could I be Irene!? Zoey has powers and she's not a descendant of Irene!". Katelyn explained that before Aphmau found Phoenix Drop, which was 15 years ago, she had amnesia. Aphmau couldn't remember what happened before she came to Phoenix Drop, but Aphmau still denied. Katelyn sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going hunting. Maybe you could co-".

Katelyn stopped. "APHMAU! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!". It was Aaron. He seemed to be freaking out. "I'M COMING" Aphmau spoke, grabbing her sword and running to the entrance.

As soon as Aphmau set foot on the field, she couldn't believe what she saw...

 **Thanks for reading the second chapter and hopefully we will be writing soon! Your reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. An Unexpected battle

**Me and my friend decided to write an Aphmau fanfiction! Hopefully, we will be writing more! This story is going to be based on Aphmau re-building the Phoenix Alliance. Also, we will focus on our main two ships, Larmau/Garmau! Enjoy! We do not own Minecraft diaries, or Aphmau's gaming channel.**

Aphmau couldn't believe what she saw, shadow spirits! Just like how they attacked in New Meteli! To her right, she saw Laurance, stabbing his green-emerald sword in a shadow spirit. To her left, she saw Katelyn, blocking herself from the spirits using her claws. Then, she saw a shadow spirit, sprinting towards her. She quickly stabbed it using her cold iron sword. "A-Aphmau, run. They're looking for you. I...I want you to be safe..." Laurance told her. "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm not leaving you to do this...again" Aphmau replied. She wanted to save her and her friends, to prove she's not a lazy Lord. "Aphmau, GO. NOW!" Laurance pointed to a shadow spirit behind her, while stabbing listened and ran. She ran until she thought she was safe, but she turned around. She saw a shadow spirit, and tried to hit it, but failed. The shadow spirit kidnapped her...

Aphmau screamed as loud as she could. Fortunately, Laurance heard her. "Aphmau, she's unsafe, I'm going to find her" Laurance told his friends, and his friends refused. "Laurance, we're going with you" Aaron told Laurance. "No. You're not. I can't lose Aphmau again" Laurance then disappeared into the darkness. The shadow spirit placed the unconscious Lord on the pedastool, in front of the nether portal. Before he was able to open the nether portal, he was stabbed in the back. By Laurance! When he finished, he ran to Aphmau. She was still unconscious...

After a couple minutes or so, Aphmau woke up. "Wh-where am I?" Aphmau questioned, looking a bit tired. "You're safe in the shelter" Laurance spoke softly. Aphmau reached up and hugged Laurance tightly. "T-thank you.." Aphmau replied, her dirty brown eyes twinkling in the light.

"You know, you don't need to say that" Laurance said, looking at Aphmau. "u-uh, is that...a wyvern?!" Laurance looked out of the shelter, and indeed it was. But what had it come for...?

 **Thanks for reading the third chapter and hopefully we will be writing soon! Your reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. A Wyvern's Message

**Sorry we haven't written a chapter lately, we were just so caught up with school and life! Anyway, here's the fourth chapter of The Phoenix Alliance! We do not own any of the Phoenix Alliance Characters, they belong to Aphmau Gaming.**

Aphmau and Laurance paced up to where the wyvern landed. Laurance felt suspicious of the unexpected arrival, and stood in front of Aphmau. "Laurance, what are you-". The wyvern started speaking. " Greetings, I am in the search for _Aphmau_ , is the maiden behind you Aphmau?" The wyvern boomed, his voice deep and concerning. "why do you care?" Laurance questioned, still suspicious but a bit curious. "Laurance..." Aphmau moved past Laurance and spoke words the wyvern hadn't heard in years. "Such words haven't been spoken in years. You must be Aphmau. I have a message from Bright Port _Dear Aphmau, It has been many years since our last contact, but I'd like to change that. This is John. Lord John. Remember, I was that teenager that wanted to be a guard!? I know, it's amazing what fate can actually do. For buisness inquires, I'd like to join the Phoenix alliance. I've spoken to my council, and they all agree. So I hope we can join. From, Lord John._

"It's from Lord John" Aphmau said, feeling happy she'd just gained a new recruit to her peace-making alliance. "From Bright Port, And He asked if it's possible to join the Phoenix Alliance."

"Thats amazing!" Laurance exclaimed. Aphmau was growing nearer and nearer to success...

 **Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of The Phoenix Alliance! We will hopefully write more! Also, make sure you R &R!**


	5. Aphmau's Plan

**Me and my friend have decided to write a fanfiction! We hope you enjoy the fifth chapter for 'The Phoenix Alliance' and hopefully we will write more!**

 _4 weeks later..._

"Aphmau, this...this is incredible!" Laurance exclaimed, glancing at the view. "The Phoenix Alliance's capital! It's all built!"."With help. I couldn't of done any of this without everyone!" Aphmau said, smiling. "but how are we going to gain villagers to live in the Capital?" Laurance questioned, hoping Aphmau had an answer to his questions. "we could...as they're so many people living in one village, for example New Meteli, we could request some villagers to take shelter and live in the capital, if it's okay with the Lord of the village..." Aphmau replied. "Aphmau! You're a genius!" Laurance shouted. "Okay lover boy, calm down" Aphmau said, giggling. Laurance laughed too. "but I need to tell you something, serious".

"If Vylad doesn't mind giving up his...immortality, then we could open the Irene Dimension's portal!" Laurance exclaimed, beaming. "But, when will we do it?". "Now" Aphmau replied...

 **Sorry it's a small chapter but thanks for reading anyway! Hopefully we will write again!**


	6. Irene's Dimension

**We have decided to write a story! This is the fifth chapter in our story! We are extremely grateful for over 700 views! Enjoy this chapter!**

Laurance had gathered Katelyn, Vlyad, Aaron and Travis to witness Aphmau entering the Irene Dimension. "So, Vlyad, please?" Aphmau begged, hoping Vlyad would agree. "Yes. Anything to get my brother again" Vlyad replied, ready. He stepped forward and tried to omit his immortality and merge it into the portal. A lime green orb hovered out of his body and splashed into the portal. Purple mist wafted out of the mystical portal, signalling for Aphmau. Aphmau sighed. "I...I promise to bring Garroth back...". Aphmau stepped forward, but before she entered, Laurance grabbed her hand. "A-Aphmau, be safe, I can't loose you. Again". Aphmau smiled, and waved goodbye. She stepped into the portal, and immediately was teleported to Irene's Dimension. _Still looks the same..._ Aphmau thought, looking around, but suddenly stopped. She could'nt waste time, as Zoey had told her before that the portal would only last for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, Aphmau gasped. It was Garroth! Aphmau ran up to him, grabbed his hand and started running towards the portal. "Aphmau!" Garroth explained, he ccouldn't believe his eyes! "No time to explain" Aphmau shouted...

As soonas they reached the Portal, theyimmediately jumped in, but before Aphmau went, she broke a piece of the portal, so nothing else could escape. They arrived at the real world. Aphmau looked at Garroth and smiled, she had recieved her long lost friend! She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, Aphmau was tearing up. "Garroth..." Aphmau stumbled, looking at Garroth.

"It's okay..." Garroth replied...

 **Thank you for reading the 6th chapter! As Garroth is back, we will be launching the new vote deciding which ship will be definite! We will write a 1 chapter story for either #Larmau or #Garmau. The one with the most views will win! First up, Garmau!**


End file.
